Wanko's Warehouse
by VicBorious 4 Eva
Summary: A diffent plot for the episode 'Wanko's Warehouse.'


Beck's POV

"It worked!" I heard Tori say. Everyone got out of their hiding spot. "We got the whole store to our selves." Andre exclaimed while clapping his hands.

Then Robbie asked Andre, "Hey, do you want to go sniff the scented candles with me?" _Weird_. Andre answered, "Yeay." _Weirder_.

I whispered into Tori's ear, " Want to walk around?" She nodded, and we walked to a different isle.

She got excited and said, "This is going to be the most fun night ever," Then she gasped, "We can go play with your-" Suddenly laser beams cross our exit to this isle. A male voice says, "Security system on." Oh no.

"Beck?" She gets my attention. "Yes?" I ask. "We're stuck in an isle, by ourselves." What? "So?" Strange. "I don't think this is a good idea." Still confused. "Why?" I ask. "After what happened before the PMA's, us being alone isn't a good idea." Oh.

"Tori, I'm not going to do any thing, you don't want me to." She smiled. "Thank you, Beck." She looked sincere. "Your welcome." I told her.

"No, Beck. I'm not thanking just for that, I'm thanking you fo everything. For not acting like a total jerk when I spilt coffee on you, for kind of helping me with my locker, for inviting me to lunch, for forgiving me for the dog and your dad, for auditioning for the lead of 'Uptown Downtown,' for helping me with Cat's obsession with 'Sky Store,' for letting me ride in your RV to the beach, for helping me with the paper Andre and Cat left us to do until Jade got overprotective, for trying not to make me feel guilty when I got you fired from a movie with Melinda Murray, for helping me with my Cat&Danny problem, for watching Trina, for showing me how to use the tornado maker even if it led to a hurt puppet, for with me and Jade until Mrs. Lee got their, for keeping Jade away so I wouldn't be killed, for-"

"Stop." I interrupt her. "Wait, and most importantly,for being my best friend and loving me."I smiled. "Tori, you are always going to be helped with everything, and you're welcome for all of it." I tell her.

"You know maybe we could date." I slowly nodded. Then she said, "When you want to." Then I said," Well maybe we could now, I mean if you want to, because if you don't-" I got cut off by her kissing me. Finally she pulled away.

Just than alarms started going off. Oh no. I picked Tori up, grabbed a bucket, put it on our heads, and ran.

"Cat! Why did you have to Lick the laser!?" I heard Jade yell. "Now is not the time for conversation!" Andre hollered. We got to the control room, which is where Robbie was hanging with two robbers. _Weirdest_. Finally we got outside. While I was carrying Tori, I hit my leg on a metal fence.

When we got in the car it got filled with questions. "Why did you lick the laser!?"Jade yelled at Cat." I wanted to know what flavor it was." I rolled my eyes. Typical Cat. "What happened to you and Tori?" Andre asked. "We were in an isle looking around, then the alarm system went off." I answered.

"What were you doing in the isle? Hmm? Oh I know. _Well hello. My name is Tori Vega. Aren't you a handsome boy. What's your name? If you tell me, I'll give you a kiss!_" Can't she give it a break. "No, for your information I thanked Beck for everything he has done for me, he interrupted me, I told him he was a good friend, he told me that I was it was nothing, I told him maybe we could date, he started to babble about me not wanting to, I shut him up by kissing him, then alarm went off, and we ran for the exit." Tori told Jade. "You what, you little-" Andre cut Jade off. "Jade!" She snipped her scissors at Tori.

"Jade, we broke up. There are no longer Beck&Jade. It's just Beck and Jade. You need to move on. I did. Look for someone else. Don't think I don't love you, I still do just not that way. Okay?" I calmly told Jade. "You're right, I should find someone who will love me." I smiled._  
_

_Later that night..._

"So do you want to go out with me?" I asked Tori, while we were on her front porch. "I would love to she answered then kissed me.


End file.
